


Forever Together

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: LoT ep.11 magnificent eight missing scene, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is tired of the wild west and Mick's nonchalant attitude to his feelings. Then Leonard meets a stranger that might put everything into perspective for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> A short, one shot from Legends of Tomorrow featuring ColdWave

Leonard watched as Mick got off his horse. They had been in the Wild West now for a week and he was getting tired of it. Between the dirt, smells and constant bar fights it was getting old. Mick on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself to the fullest. Leonard snarled in Mick's direction. He didn't even notice how miserable he was. He didn't ask or even check up on him. Hiding his tears he turned and headed into the WaveRider and went straight to his room. He shut the door and laid down on his bed. 

Bouncing his blue ball off the ceiling he ended up letting it hit him in the face. He had heard something. It came from inside the room. He looked around and didn't see anything. He laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. This Wild West crap was getting to him. 

Clang. The noise sounded again. He sat straight up and looked around. Then he saw what was making the noises. It was Mick but not Mick. He was older, but his smile still radiated throughout the room. The noise was coming from the cane Mick was using to keep himself up. Mick reached his hand out for Len. Leonard looked at him with suspicion but trusting in Mick he took his hand and they were somewhere completely different.

Leonard looked around with a tinge of fear and a lot of interest in his eyes. He was standing in a very nice home with a view of the beach from where they were standing. He saw paintings and vases that must have cost a fortune but why did older Mick bring him here.

Mick tapped Len on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. Leonard followed while keeping his eyes on all the goodies he might be able to snatch on his way out. Mick led him to a table with a calendar. Leonard looked down at the calendar and noticed that it said the year was 2066. "I'm like 96yrs old and your like 99" Len said astonished at how well Mick looked for almost being 100 years old. Mick nodded his head yes and started walking into the next room.

Leonard followed still wondering if this was a bad dream or if he really was 50 years in the future. As they entered the next room Len noticed all the pictures on the walls. They were pictures of Mick, himself and them together. There were pictures of kids. Two boys and a girl. They were beautiful kids and the pictures showed them as they grew. Pictures of Mick holding the kids as infants. Pictures of Leonard in a rocking chair rocking one of them to sleep while Mick stood behind him rubbing his shoulders. One was of Mick teaching them how to fight. There was also a picture of the girl at a dance and Mick looking like he was going to kill the young man she was dancing with. Len laughed and then smiled. They had a family. The one thing he never thought they would have they had. He saw pictures of their friends from the waverider. He smiled at Sara's beaming face as she held onto a beautiful woman who must've been Nyssa. He was glad to see they found each other again. Behind the desk on the far wall was his freeze ray and Mick's heat gun. They were kept in jeweled glass. He noticed next to them was three guns, a combination of Mick's and his own. He headed over to the desk and that's when he noticed the news story on the desk. The headline read

"President Rory resigns from office to care for family". Leonard looked over at Mick. He had been president and gave it up for his family. He looked back at the paper and read the story: 

"President Mick Rory resigned this afternoon after his husband, Vice President Leonard Rory found out his cancer has resurfaced. Aiming to spend more time together and go through the treatments privately they've decided to both resign together. Their children Sara, Raymond and Barry stand behind their parents decision and have asked the public for some privacy in this hard time. With all members of the Rory family having meta abilities and being the head of the military force, this will be a blow to national security. We hope a speedy recovery to Vice President Leonard. More on the upcoming election coming soon".

Leonard just stared at the man across the room. He looked over at Len and smiled. He pointed at something and Len went over to look. It was medals and letters of gratitude. People from all over the world thanking him and Leonard for their years of service and protection. He also saw his parka hanging in a glass case. As well as Mick's Chronos helmet. Len was super astonished at how much there was in here and he really wanted to know more about the meta powers they supposedly harbored but he didn't want to get off track. Mick had brought him here for a reason. He looked over at Mick and gasped when he saw fire spiraling around Mick. It was beautiful and scary all at the same time. Mick motioned for him to follow again and they headed out the door onto a beautiful deck. 

Len looked out at the beautiful ocean. Man did he miss the fresh air and the openness of the outdoors. He walked out, reached down and picked up some sand in his hands. He placed it carefully in his pockets so he would know if this was a dream or not. He just started to wonder where his older self was when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around he was looking into his own deep blue eyes. Damn, he thought, I do have beautiful eyes. Older Len smiled like he was thinking the same exact thing. Two men and a beautiful woman walked by and Len realized right away that those were their children. "You have beautiful children" Len said smiling. "We, have beautiful children the older Len said smiling still. He held onto Len's arm and led him to a table nearby. 

"You must be wondering why Mick brought you here? Well that would be my fault. I saw that you were having a hard time in the Wild West, questioning yourself, Mick and what you could have and I thought I would show you what you do have. I know life with him can be difficult but stick by his side and he will stick by yours". Older Len said as he watching Mick start the barbecue grill. Leonard watched and looked around again. This is what he wanted from life. "Believe in him as your partner and your lover and he will not let you down. Never forget that you and him are better as one than as two. But most of all believe in yourself and your ability to save the world because you can. Now go home Leonard and pave your, our future" older Leonard said as Len felt sleep overcome him.

Len woke up in his bed in the waverider. He could tell by the heat and smell that they were still in the Wild West. He stood up and stretched. 

As he shook off the weird dream, he heard a knock at the door, well more like a pounding. "Hey Len open the door" Mick said in a demanding voice. Len groaned and opened the door. Mick grabbed him by the arm and blindfolded him. Len felt himself shake which caused Mick's body to cringe and so he tried to calm down. 

Taking a deep breath Mick led Len over to a table and sat him down. Len could smell the food and it smelled damn good. Mick took off the blindfold and sat across from him. Mick was in a penguin suit and the table had a cloth and candles and there was violin music playing in the background. Len could feel the tears trickle down his cheek.

Mick cleared his throat and said "I know your sick of this place, it's been upsetting you and I know I have as well so, I thought I would try to class it up for you baby" and he blushed. Len smiled and said "this is wonderful baby, I love it". Not even realizing it Len put his hand in his pocket and felt the sand. The tears came faster. Mick got up and wrapped his strong arms around Len and asked "what's wrong Lennie"? Len looked up, kissed Mick and said "I am just so glad your in my life".

Mick kissed his forehead and smiled saying "I'm the one who should be glad Lennie. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"He then went and sat down again and picked up his fork. Smiling at each other in only a way lovers could, they started eating. Len knew that he would never question their love again and even if they didn't become president and Vice President and even if they didn't have three kids he knew in his heart that they would be forever together.


End file.
